Mysterious Delivery
by Fuutsune
Summary: Kai gets a mysterious CD one day. He didn't know that the contents would change his life...forever. The endless nightmares and the fear of men...not to mention him avoiding Aichi. What the hell is going on? Who are the ones responsible for this? What does that CD contain? KaiChi (fluff)!
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**Mysterious Delivery**

**REQUESTED BY _Yappa-KAGS_**

I'm not a very good writer but I hope you'll like it www

* * *

(WHOA THIS IS MY FIRST FIC REQUEST I AM EVEN MORE HAPPY THAN WHEN I GOT MY FIRST COPIC MARKER)

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing from Cardfight!Vanguard._**

* * *

"Is this his?" a mysterious figure asked, pointing at a certain brunette's school bag. The classroom was empty, what was left behind was only some belongings.

"Yes it is," Mysterious Figure 2 smirked. "Put the _thing _there. Remember, we must follow the _plan_."

"I wonder how long it will take..." Mysterious Figure 1 mumbled, as he opened the bag and shoved the _thing_ in. "He doesn't seem to be easy to freak out."

"He might seem menacing on the outside, but trust me, we're going to get him hooked without even having to try hard," Mysterious Figure 2 laughed, rather evilly. "Now let's see how long it will take you, Kai Toshiki..."

* * *

Kai let out an sigh, as he set his bag down beside his desk. He really wanted to go to Card Capital to card fight, but unfortunately, there was a heap of homework to do.

_One day, _Kai thought to himself, _I will become a teacher and give the children ten times more homework than I have today, so they shall feel my pain._

Kai stared out of the window. The puffy white clouds were drifting across the clear blue sky, the sun was shining bright, the birds were chirping, and the light wind was blowing gently against the trees. It was such a nice day, and he was stuck here with his homework. Damn teachers...why won't they give a ton of homework on stormy days? Kai decided it must be because the teachers and the meteorologists are working together to torture innocent little children.

Kai took out his deck, and messed around with it for a while, not wanting to touch the stupid papers and assignments he had to do. Of course, like everyone else, he _loved _to procrastinate. But then again, if he didn't do the stupid homework _now_, he'll never get it finished on time.

He glowered at his bag as he picked it up and drew out tons of sheets of paper and pens. He really wanted to burn them into ashes and throw it in Miwa's idiotic grinning face.

He was going to throw the bag across the room in frustration, when he noticed a foreign object in his bag. It was a CD case, with a clear cover. Inside, there was just a normal CD, at least, it seems to Kai.

"What the hell is this?" Kai mumbled to himself, as he opened the case and retrieved the CD. It was those kind of blank, white CDs with nothing written on the front. How the hell did it end up in his bag? Did Miwa put it here to prank him? Despite the probability that it _might _be a prank, he badly wanted to find out what it is...but his homework came first. He gently set the CD case aside, picked up his pen, and started to work on his homework.

It was only moments later when he found out that it was no use - he was just so _curious. _The CD got too much of his attention, and he can't take it out of his head now. Kai slammed his pen down, took out the CD, and grabbed his laptop.

The brunette opened the CD tray of the laptop, and slid the stupid CD in. It's probably not anything important, but his curiosity is killing him.

A window popped up, as Kai squinted at the contents of the CD.

"A video, huh...?" Kai mumbled to himself, clicking on the video file. "It doesn't seem harmful or whatsoever to just watch it for a bit..."

But Kai didn't know that that one video would change his life...forever.

* * *

Kai stared at the screen, unblinking. The brunette was inwardly freaking out, and he felt like his whole body is in a coma. He was too shocked to move, too shocked to say a word. He badly wanted to slam the laptop shut, but for some reason, his eyes were glued to the stupid screen, and his hands were frozen. He felt as if these images he is seeing would stick in his head and give him a nightmare tonight. Maybe not just tonight. All of these pictures would bury themselves in his mind and give him nightmare...for _eternity_.

The brunette watched it all the way through, until it ended. Even though it was over, he still couldn't make himself move. He made a mental reminder not to sleep tonight. Kai slowly stood up, took out the CD, and smashed it into bits with his own hands. Shards of the polycarbonate plastic shattered the floor, as the brunette stepped back, as if it was a bad omen. He didn't mean to break the CD...well, he _meant_ it, but a part of him _wanted_ to keep that CD...

What was wrong with him? There is no way that he would want to keep that CD!

Kai stomped over the remains to the CD, and ran off to get a broom. His mind was full of the images he saw, and he wished he could rewind time and stop himself from watching it in the first place. His heart was racing fast, drumming against his chest rapidly, as if it wants to burst out of his chest.

Kai's hands still shook after he had cleaned up the mess, turned of the laptop, and continued on his homework. He tried to bury himself in the homework, which succeeds in a level - but the contents of the CD flashes in his mind now and then.

He would never, and he could never, forget it. The horror of watching it, and the shock afterwards, is still haunting him as he tried to sleep. He didn't _want _to sleep, but he _had _to. A part of him still wanted to get up and turn up all the lights. No matter what he does, he would fall asleep some time or later anyway, so he better get over the nightmares the CD would give him.

And he was right. He had a nightmare that night. A nightmare that sent him waking up, sweating and his pulse throbbing so fast that it he can't even hear it beating.

But you really can't call it a nightmare...if a part of him enjoys it, right?

* * *

**I have an obsession for typing fanfictions in class.**

**I'm lazy haha**


	2. Chapter 2 - THE Beginning of a Rift

**I own nothing from Cardfight!Vanguard.**

* * *

_Kai walked out of the school gates, holding his schoolbag in one hand. The skies were gray, and he expected it to rain soon. The atmosphere was just plain gloomy. He walked and walked aimlessly - and somehow, he stopped in front of Card Capital. __He cautiously walked inside, expecting a bored 'welcome' from Misaki. But there was no 'welcome', and there was no Card Capital. He glanced around in panic._

_He was in a large room with white walls. There was a chandelier hanging above him, and there were panes of stained glass on both sides of the wall. Before him was a red carpet. On both sides of the carpet, there were wooden benches. Most of them were occupied by his friends - Miwa, Ren, Leon, Naoki, Kamui, Misaki, Shin, Emi..._

_When he looked back at the way he came in, there was no door. It was replaced by a plain white wall._

_"I'm so jealous of you, Kai!" Miwa grinned at him, patting his shoulder. "You're getting married before me, geez..."_

_Marriage?_

_Kai looked down at himself and frowned. He was wearing a tux, and then that was when he realized the bouquets of flowers and the wedding cake was standing on one corner of the room._

_So he is getting married, huh..._

_He stood there awkwardly, until the double doors of the opposite side of the red carpet bursted open. _

_It was his bride..._

_As his bride approached him, Kai tried to see her face, but it was hard to see through her veil. There were flowers embroidered on her dress, and some on her hair. She was also holding a bouquet, and Kai could see that she has a hard time trying not to trip over the hem of her wedding dress. Kai wanted to offer her a hand, but he didn't. His bride managed not to trip anyway..._

_He didn't know who she was, but why is she strangely familiar? _

_The ceremony flew by pretty fast. Kai exchanged rings with his bride, in which he still couldn't see her face clearly. _

_"...You may now kiss the bride."_

_Kai's heart hammered in his chest. He could now see who his bride is, as he slowly lifted up her veil._

_Kai swore, he could've died when he saw the bride's face. His pulse quickened and his mouth went as dry as sandpaper. His legs suddenly felt weak, and his mind spun like a carousel. _

_Aichi._

_He was getting married with a boy?! Kai's mind yelled at him. He wanted someone to say this was just a sick joke, but no one did. A worried look crossed Aichi's face, as he noticed that Kai seems in a panic._

_"Kai-kun, what's the matter?"_

_His clear, chirpy voice made the brunette blush deeper. Aichi stepped closer to him, and he just wanted to push Aichi away, but then...it's just that Aichi smells so good...and..._

_Before he knew it, he was kissing Aichi._

_..._

Kai let out a rather girlish shriek as he sat up on his bed, panting. Sweat rolled down his face, as he realized that it was just a dream...

A dream?! That was a dream?! It's a freaking _nightmare. _It felt so realistic to him, the sickeningly sweet smell of the flowers, the softness of Aichi's lips against his...

...But despite the fact that it's like a nightmare for him, he kinda...

...Liked it.

Kai let out a cry of frustration and embarrassment. He was still traumatized by the whole thing!

This is all that stupid CD's fault!

He knew, he shouldn't have watched that **_BL _**CD from the start...!

* * *

"Kai-kun!" Aichi's cute, chirpy voice rang throughout the shop, as Kai walked into Card Capital. It would be called a normal day, if you're not counting the things running in Kai's head. The brunette composed himself, trying to get those _images_ out of his mind.

_Act normal. Don't freak out. _Kai's mind told him, _Don't think about that CD and the dream..._

"Aichi," Kai mumbled, his usual greeting. He is seriously sweating on the inside, as the bluenette smiled at him. Kai swore, he could've melted right in the spot. This never happened to him before! His heartbeat never quickens at Aichi's voice, Aichi's scent, or even his presence...

Is it because of that BL movie...

...that is turning him gay?!

Kai shook his head, trying to clear his mind. He can't let the BL thoughts cover his mind!

"Kai-kun, I'm glad you're here today!" Aichi beamed, not noticing the brunette's panicked state, holding his Royal Paladin deck in one hand. "Card fight?"

"Sure -" Kai started, as Aichi grabbed his hand and pulled him to an empty table. Kai flustered, as last night's dream came back to haunt his mind. He flinched at Aichi's touch, and somehow, he tripped over his own feet and...

...And he landed right on the boy. Aichi let out a surprised squeak, as he fell into a heap on the floor with Kai on the top.

"K-K-K-Kai-kunnnnn?!" Aichi flustered, and Kai was confused for a while why the bluenette was blushing. That's when Kai realized how close their faces were. Their face were only inches apart, their noses practically brushing against each other. Forest green eyes bore into sapphire blue ones. They were in that position for a moment, when...

_Lean forward, _Kai's mind told him, _And kiss him!_

Kai's face went beet red. He is NOT gay, and he will NEVER be!

The brunette got up, spun on his heels, and dashed out of the shop, blushing madly like a high school girl.

_WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!_

Kai thought about that CD. It MUST be a prank. But who is the prankster? Miwa?

Kai's head throbbed. Whoever it is, they're ruining his relationship with Aichi.

He could never face Aichi again...!

* * *

\- Meanwhile at Card Capital -

Aichi stared at the door blankly, as he slowly stood up from the floor. Kai-kun...Why is Kai-kun acting so weird?! He felt tears prickling at his eyes, but he tried hard not to cry. If he did, Kai would call him a weakling and Kai wouldn't want to see his face again...

Why is Kai suddenly so mean to him...? Running off like that...not even considering how he feels...

It was a like a stab in his heart.

Miwa and Ren, who saw the whole incident, walked up to Aichi worriedly.

"Aichi, are you okay?" Ren asked, grabbing the boy's shoulders. "Did something happen to you and Kai?!"

"N-No, nothing that I know of..." Aichi bit his lip nervously. "D-Did I offend him in some way? H-He must be hating me now..."

"There's no way Kai would hate you, Aichi!" Miwa reassured him, but Aichi didn't even believe him for a bit.

"Of course he hates me..." Aichi whimpered slightly, trying really hard not to cry. What did he do wrong this time...?

"Aichi..." Ren patted the boy sympathetically. "It's alright, okay? Tomorrow, he'll come back and talk to you normally, of course!"

"Yeah! Kai'll just come back tomorrow...and he'll talk to you normally!" Miwa grinned. "Don't worry, Aichi!"

But worrying was the only thing Aichi could do.

* * *

**Yeah! ****I finished it!**

**Despite having three uncompleted multi-chaptered fics, I'm thinking of starting a fourth one**

**I'll never complete them ahahahaha...**

**But maybe not now ugh I need to do homework!**


	3. Chapter 3 - (What am I writing)

**I own nothing from Cardfight!Vanguard**

**Also why did they add G Cards it makes everything more complicated I HAVEN'T EVEN GOTTEN LEGION MATE CARDS YET www**

* * *

It happened again.

The next day, when Kai opened his bag, there it was...

...another BL-drama CD...

It's not like the bruenette had not been expecting it - he was actually even so eager to watch another one, strangely.

But what he's worried about now is Aichi. He sensed that he had hurted the boy's feelings yesterday by running off like that...

His relationship with Aichi is so precious to him, and he didn't want to ruin it. Kai stared at the BL CD for a while, not knowing if he should watch it or not. To be frank, he WANTED to, but if he gets too addictive to this stuff, it might not be only Aichi that he couldn't face...

But he wanted to watch it anyway. Maybe not now - he should go back to Card Capital today to...at least apologize to Aichi...? Kai set the CD down on his desk carefully, before heading out to Card Capital.

This time, he will definitely _not_ screw up Aichi's feelings!

* * *

"Kai-kun!" Aichi's voice rang throughout the shop, calling for Kai - like yesterday, but there was no sign of happiness in his chirpy voice. That was a bad sign...

"Aichi...I..." Kai stammered, groping for the right words to say, but he can't seem to think of anything good. He didn't think it would be wise to blurt out about being addicted to BL - he'll surely be teased about it. Besides, it would be like admitting that he had turned gay for Aichi...And Aichi would find him disgusting and brand him as 'homo' forever!

"N-Ne K-Kai-kun, y-you're not...angry at me, right?" Aichi whispered uncertainly, twiddling his fingers, as he glanced up at Kai in distress. "Did I do something wrong...?"

The boy's voice and his pale face made Kai think that he's very adorable. The way he was twiddling his fingers and his worried expression...he's so cute! Of course, he'll be even more cuter if he makes the _uke face. _Kai tried imagining Aichi with an erotic uke face. It really _does_ suit the bluenette! Moreover, it makes him look soooooo cute! If he was the seme and Aichi was making that face at him while calling his name...Kai would do anything for that to be real! But if Aichi is an uke...does that mean that Aichi's _thing _is also uke-sized...?

Kai was aware of the color that rose to his cheeks. What was he doing, thinking about Aichi's...

Without thinking, he ran out of the shop, away from Aichi...

Again.

Kai didn't look back, but he knew what he had done. The small sob he heard when he ran away...he knew.

He finally had made Aichi cry.

* * *

"Kai-kun is the worst!" Aichi wailed, wiping his teary eyes with his thin, nimble fingers.

"Now, now..." Miwa patted him, "Don't cry, Aichi..."

The blonde's attempt to subdue Aichi's crying even made Aichi sob harder. Ren, seeing the cute boy cry, could not help but to feel angry towards the asshole, Kai Toshiki. Just thinking about Kai made Ren see red. What the hell is wrong with the brunette? Isn't making cute boys cry illegal?

"Aichi, please don't cry..." Ren mumbled, voicing his thoughts, "You know when cute boys cry, my heart aches!"

"That sounds so gay," Miwa commented, "You sure you're not a shotacon?"

"Aren't you one too?" Ren cleared his throat, raising his eyebrows at the blonde. "Leave that for later. Right now, I think we should go deal with Kai...for Aichi."

"Y-You two...would help me?" Aichi asked, his voice filled with hope. These two are Kai's closest friends! Surely, they'll find out the reason why Kai seems to be running away from him!

"Of course, Aichi!" Both of them yelled at the same time, pulling Aichi into a bear hug. "STOP MAKING THAT SAD CUTE FACE BOTH OF OUR HEARTS ACHES SO BADLY!"

"U-Um...Okay...?" Aichi couldn't help but smile. "Thank you very much, Miwa-kun! Ren-san!"

"You're welcome, Aichi! I'm going to make Kai pay for what he did to you, surely!" Miwa reassured him, giving Aichi a thumbs-up sign.

"...Y-Yeah..." Aichi smiled, unsure, his voice hollow.

* * *

Kai stared intensely on the laptop screen, watching the new CD he got, while thinking about Aichi. Why is he turning gay? Gay for _Aichi_ of all people?

It's not like the brunette is disgusted of the boy or anything, but it's just that...they're _mates_. If Aichi knew about his mixed feelings for the bluenette...he sure would loathe him forever...

...And now, he can't even face the boy. Kai didn't _want _to admit his gayness - but he knew, right from the start, that he had always had feelings for the boy. His bright blue eyes and his smiling face...not to mention his kindness...made Kai feel a strange attraction to him. Who knew that it would be _love_?

The fact that he was Aichi's idol...it made him happy. There are so many cardfighters out there, and yet Aichi looked up to him more than anyone else. His eagerness to get stronger so Kai would notice him...it felt as if Aichi wanted to win his attention. However, little that Aichi knew...that Kai's attention was always on him since their first cardfight. Watching Aichi get stronger made Kai feel a little insecure - as if Aichi was overpowering him...

Sure, he was glad that Aichi's becoming stronger and stronger...But if Aichi gets stronger than him, would he continue being the one Aichi looks up on?

Kai panicked at that point. He really needed to get stronger...so Aichi would always see him as his idol...

That is the reason why he accepted the power of Reverse. So that he would become the strongest of all, and so Aichi would admire him forever...

...But instead...he hurt Aichi.

He thought being strong would make Aichi admire him, but then he realized that being strong - but reversed - didn't make himself nor Aichi happy at all. Since he is the source of Aichi's unhappiness...maybe it was better for him to disappear. That was what he thought, before Aichi fought him on the Tatsunagi Building. Kai had told him about his self-exile for Aichi's own good. But Aichi...he didn't _want _Kai to disappear. Considering what he had done, Kai was surprised at that. Then, he realized, that even though he's not Aichi's idol anymore, it doesn't mean that Aichi would stop admiring him. They were mates after all...

Even so, frankly, if anyone asked him when did he truly realize his feelings for Aichi - it was probably on Aichi's disappearance. He was glad that he haven't forgotten the boy's existence like anyone else...it made him feel _special. _It must be because of their strong, unbreakable bond...which is breaking apart right now.

Kai loved Aichi. He knew it, but a part of him is still declining the thought. Of course, no one would want to admit that they're gay...especially someone like Kai.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone knocking - more like banging - on the door. Kai quickly slammed laptop shut, and muttered a few expletives as he went to open the door.

He swung the door open, a scowl appearing on his face when he saw who his visitors are.

"What do you want, Miwa? Ren?"

"Why are you being so mean to Aichi? What is wrong with you?" Miwa asked, rather angrily, his face strangely cold and serious. "Don't you know how much you hurt him by running off like that?"

"It's none of your fucking business," Kai growled, and reached out to slam the door shut. However, Ren was faster. He lashed out, slamming Kai to the wall, and pinning his wrists down.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!" Ren yelled in his face. Kai had never seen him this angry, even when he had PSYqualia... "DO YOU LIKE HURTING OTHER PEOPLE SO MUCH, YOU ASSHOLE?! ISN'T AICHI YOUR _MATE_?"

"Of _course,_ he is my mate!" Kai shouted back. "IT HURTS ME AS MUCH AS IT HURTS AICHI! DO I THINK I COULD STAND TO SEE HIM CRYING?!"

"IF YOU CARE ABOUT HIM, YOU WOULDN'T MESS WITH HIS FEELINGS LIKE THIS! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? WHY ARE YOU AVOIDING HIM?!"

While Ren ranted on, Kai didn't listen. He was too horrified on the sudden realization that Ren is pinning him down on the wall and that their faces were so close...

Suddenly, an image came into his mind. It was a scene from the first BL CD, where the seme pinned the uke down on the wall and started doing..._things_...

Is Ren trying to become his seme?!

When that thought came into his mind, Kai freaked out. There is no way, no way at all, that he'll become an _uke_!

Kai kicked Ren squarely at his stomach, and while the redhead gagged and yelled nonsensical words at him, Kai dragged him (along with Miwa) out of his apartment, and slammed the door shut, bolting it just in case. Ren banged on the door again, hollering at Kai, but the brunette didn't listen.

"DON'T SHOW YOUR FUCKING FACE UP AGAIN!" he hissed at the people on the opposite side of the door, shutting both of them up.

When he was sure that the door was locked and that there is absolutely no way that Ren would come at him again, Kai slumped, his back against the door, sweating and shaking uncontrollably. While he made a little oath to himself to never become an uke (especially Ren's), he flipped open his phone. When he saw that Aichi was the sent him a message about thirty minutes ago, relief and panic washed over him at the same time. Kai never knew that people can feel relieved and panicked at the same time - until this day...

When he read Aichi's message. He felt his heart sinking in despair. As every second passed, he hated himself even more...

_Kai-kun, I'm sorry if I did something that made you angry. Please forgive me. I never wanted Kai-kun to be angry at me..._

Kai wanted to hit himself over and over again. _He_ was the one who wanted to apologize. He should apologize. It is not the bluenette's fault that he's like this...

Kai walked over to his laptop, retrieved the CD out, and broke it into a million of pieces. The shining shards of what used to be a CD shattered all over the place, while Kai buried his face in his hands, not knowing what he should do anymore. He can't stop himself from acting like this. Why can't he even say 'sorry' to Aichi? What is wrong with him? He hated the people who made him like this. He will find out who was responsible for making him addicted to BL, and also ruining his beautiful relationship with Aichi.

At that instant, there was a knock on the door. Kai tensed. Ren isn't giving up yet? Cautiously, he crept towards the door, and peeped through the peephole.

It was Aichi.

* * *

**What do I write WHAT AM I WRITING WHY AM I DOING THIS Jashgdjvbasblkfvasdas**

**By the way, CHRONO IS A CUTIEEE**


	4. Chapter 4 - GAY BOOTY CALL

"Aichi?"

Kai opened the door to let the bluenette in. Aichi stared at him, a bit hesitatingly, as if unsure if he should go in or not.

"...Just...come in, okay?" Kai sighed, irritated about Aichi's timidness.

"S-sorry..." Aichi blushed awkwardly, and walked inside, "Sorry for intruding..."

Well, Kai hadn't seen this timid Aichi since season one...ended. He's cute this way, but at the same time, he gets on Kai's nerves all the time without knowing it. Kai made sure he was comfortable on his couch, and then the brunette sat down beside him.

"Aichi...I..." Kai started awkwardly, and then silenced, as if waiting for Aichi to say something.

"I don't really understand why you're...avoiding me..." Aichi clenched his fists, silent tears streaming down his cheeks. "But it hurts...it hurts so much...I-I don't know why I'm feeling this kind of pain...I've never felt it before and it just..." Aichi let out a muffled sob, and wiped his tears with the sleeves of his school uniform. "I never wanted Kai-kun to hate me..."

"I don't...hate you, Aichi," Kai muttered, his voice abnormally soft.

"Then why?" Aichi turned towards Kai, staring squarely into Kai's eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

Just seeing Aichi's tear-stained face made Kai's chest ache so much, a hollow feeling that made Kai want to tell Aichi all about the BL CDs. But would Aichi be disgusted?

His bond with Aichi...it was the most precious thing in his life. If it was to be broken, he would live in despair...

Kai already have lost his parents. He didn't want to loose another of his loved ones. Aichi...Aichi was the person he held dear most. Aichi was the person Kai loved most, and there is no way that Kai is going to jeopardize his bond with Aichi...

"I don't want you to be disgusted...or hate me...forever..." Kai looked away, fearing that if Aichi continues to stare into his eyes, Aichi will find out his shameful secret...

"Kai-kun," Aichi whispered gently, as if sensing Kai's discomfort. "I'm not that kind of person to just hate you or whatever...I like you a lot, Kai-kun. Nothing will make me be disgusted at you, I swear."

Kai silenced for a while, and he knew that Aichi never broke a promise. Kai stared into the depths of Aichi's eyes. The gentleness in them...the same gentleness that Aichi had used when he forgave Kai for helping Void reverse the whole world... Surely, Aichi will forgive him again...? He finally blurted out,

"I think...I'm turning gay."

Aichi's shocked expression was pretty cute, in Kai's opinion. But the the bluenette put on his poker face quickly.

"Gay?"

Kai nodded, and rephrased his sentence.

"The reason I'm avoiding you is because...I think...I'm turning gay for you, Aichi."

* * *

After explaining to Aichi about everything, including the magically-appearing BL CDs in his schoolbag, the fear of men (being his seme), and the weird dreams and fantasies that are etched into his mind, Aichi reached out to place his hands over Kai's.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, Kai-kun?" Aichi whispered, squeezing Kai's hand.

"...I was afraid that...you'd loathe me..." Kai lowered his eyes, "I didn't want you to hate me, Aichi...I don't want you to see me as a pervert!"

"I-I won't hate you! I..it's not like...it's notlikeIdon'tlikeKai-kunoranything!" Aichi said the last part quickly, and blushed. Kai raised an eyebrow.

"What was that last part again?"

"N-N-Nothing at all!" Aichi flustered, covering his flushed face with his hands.

There was an awkward silence between them, Aichi fiddling, and Kai just simply looking away in embarrassment.

"K-K-K-Kai-kun, you know that I'm here for you, right?!" Aichi blurted out. "If anything bothers you...you can just tell me...A-and I'll try to help as much as I can..."

"...Tomorrow...meet me at Card Capital...and I'll take you back to my apartment..." Kai mumbled. It sounded like an invitation to Aichi. An invitation to do...those kinds of _things_ maybe? Aichi shuddered, but even so...it's not like he didn't want to do it with Kai...

"...I want you to watch tomorrow's BL CD with me...and I want to know if you feel anything about it..."

Oh. So it's not some gay booty call like what he expected...

Aichi was relieved, but a part of him is disappointed. However, watching that CD won't change anything. Aichi was sure of that.

His heart...already belongs to Kai. From the day that Kai gave him Blaster Blade...at that fateful meeting...

...He knew, he was a goner right from the start.

Kai gave him Blaster Blade, thus giving him his first spark of courage. Before he knew it, he met Kai again a few years later, and that spark had set his heart ablaze. Not only with courage, but also, with love...

Kai was always his idol. But at first, Kai didn't seem to care for him. It makes him kinda...sad. He didn't want to be weak, and he wanted to be stronger...stronger, so that Kai would acknowledge him...

The reason he accepted PSYqualia was to make Kai notice him of course Otherwise, he wouldn't have fallen into its dark power. Like they say - love makes you do foolish things...

"Kai-kun...you know..." Aichi took a deep breath. "I don't really mind it...if you were really gay for me..."

"Is that so?" Kai mumbled. Aichi's starting to speak in loops again. As the bluenette turned away in embarrassment, Kai smiled warmly at him.

Aichi is not angry at him, and Aichi will never hate him. That fact made him happy.

Aichi is such a great friend...

...But would they be just 'friends' any longer?

* * *

"Hello, everyone!" Aichi smiled cheerfully as he walked into Card Capital the next day.

"Wow, Aichi you've really been in high spirits..." Miwa commented, turning around to glare at the brunette behind him, as if saying _'Don't you dare make him cry again, or I'll stuff your own feet in that trashy mouth of yours'_

Kai raised an eyebrow and shrugged, turning away. Before Miwa could lash out at him, Kai stood up, and walked towards Aichi to take the cute shota's hand. Aichi's blush was unmistakable. Aichi looked up at Kai with his round, blue orbs, and Kai spoke, perhaps a bit too loudly.

"I'm taking you to my place."

"Y-yeah..." Aichi squeezed Kai's hand bashfully.

After the two left, Kamui asked loudly,

"THAT ASSHOLE KAI JUST ASKED ONII-SAN FOR A GAY BOOTY CALL?"

"Kamui-kun!" Emi chided. "That's inappropriate!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Kamui backed off quickly.

But Kamui's words made Emi feel a bit insecure. Aichi won't really...do those kind of things, right?

She texted her mother,

_Mom, Kai-san took Aichi to his place. Should I be worried?_

The reply she got made Emi really want to slam her head on the table. Until she passes out. So much for having Shizuka as her mother...

_Kai-san? That handsome guy? Maybe he asked Aichi out? I SHIP THEM THEY ARE MY OTP AND YOU KNOW THAT, EMI! If it's really a gay booty call, be a good daughter and take pictures for your mother~_

* * *

**I believe Shizuka is a major KaiChi shipper**

**I'M STARTING TO STRAY FROM THE PLOT I'M SORRY AAAAAAAA**


	5. Chapter 5 - The gay is strong here

Kai inserted the new CD into his laptop, glancing at Aichi's cute, curious face. He didn't seem to be affected by the horror of BL at all. Is it because...Aichi is gay...?

_Whoa, that's impossible,_ Kai thought. Besides, it's not good to assume about people...right?

"Do you think you could handle BL?" Kai asked, shivering.

"If it doesn't include blood or gore, I'm fine," Aichi replied, smiling slightly. "I don't think I'm really squeamish about BL and such..."

Kai shuddered, while he opened the video to full-screen, and played the video. _Don't let something awkward happen_, Kai prayed.

It seems that god had heard him, and decided to punish him...for his asshole-ly committed sins...

* * *

"Kai-kun, why are they taking off their clothes?" Aichi asked innocently. This was a lewd part in a movie, and Aichi did not understand what is going on. Damn innocent uke...

Kai sweated when he started to explain. "W-Well, when people love each other...they..."

Aichi tilted his head in puzzlement. "They what?"

"W-well...do you know how a baby is m-made?" Kai choked out the words painfully.

"Um...a crane comes and deliver the baby...?" Aichi asked innocently. Kai couldn't do it. This whole thing is just awkward. How could he explain how humans reproduce to a boy who is supposedly his crush? Nope, just...no.

"They...bang each other...to make babies...!" Kai hollered, as he face-palmed himself. "...I am _not_ explaining these things to you."

"But I WANNA KNOW!" Aichi protested, putting the video on pause. "TELL ME, KAI-KUN!"

"NO WAY!"

"KAI-KUN! YOU _MUST_."

Kai didn't know how and why - it's probably the impulse from the BL that he watched - but before he knew it, Aichi was pinned down to the wooden floor, with Kai on top.

"K-K-Kai-kun?" Aichi blushed. Kai brushed Aichi's bands aside, and leaned down, breathing right at the bluenette's ear.

"If you really want to know..." Kai whispered, "Then why don't you find out for yourself?"

"E-EHHH?!" Aichi wailed, his face burning even redder than the flames of perdition. "W-Wait a second -"

When Kai realized what he had done (and said), he quickly got up, his face turning bright red. He stepped back from the bluenette, before dashing into his bedroom, yelling, "OH FUCK WHAT DID I DO?!"

"Kai-kun?!" Aichi scrambled after the brunette. "K-Kai-kun, wait!"

When Aichi pushed open the door to the bedroom, he found Kai covering under the blankets on the bed.

"Kai-kun!" Aichi yelled, yanking the blanket off. "Why did you run off like that?"

"I...I almost did _things _to you," Kai panted, sweat rolling down his face. "I-I never thought...it was just an impulse..."

"D-Didn't I say that I didn't mind the fact that you're gay for me?" Aichi blushed, turning away. "Kai-kun is my best...mate...so I don't really mind...B-besides, if it hurts, Kai-kun won't really do it, right? I'm sure you'll never hurt me...Even if it's an impulse, you'll stop...I'm sure..."

Kai stared at his mate, feeling guilty (but not much, considering that's he's still an asshole) about all his dirty fantasies of Aichi, especially those bondage ones...

He loved Aichi. With every second that passes, the more his love for Aichi grows. He can't just keep these overwhelming feelings to himself. He have never loved someone after his parents' death...not until Aichi came along...no, he loved Aichi even before that.

He had already loved Aichi when they first met.

When he saw the beaten-up Aichi, his first instinct was to protect the boy. Something just burned inside him...it was love, though he didn't realize it at that time. Aichi was his first and his only love. It must be 'fate' that brought them back together again...

He loved Aichi. He wanted Aichi. Aichi is the most precious person in his life...

Kai gulped, before saying with his true feelings, "Hey, Aichi?"

"H-Hm?" Aichi turned and gazed into Kai's sparkling green eyes (that look totally gay).

"I...Thank you...for always being by my side..."

The bluenette smiled, and patted Kai's head gently. Kai immediately tensed up. "What's wrong, Kai-kun?"

"...Are you..." Kai paused and narrowed his eyes at Aichi. "...Are you trying to be my SEME? Petting me like that..."

Aichi burst out laughing. "Oh, Kai-kun! There's no way I can really be a seme! I can never be on top...I'm probably going to be an uke for the rest of my life..." Aichi paused thoughtfully. "But when you do it, it feels good either way, right?"

"Is that so - WAIT I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT THESE KIND OF THINGS!" Kai hollered.

"I lied." Aichi confessed flatly. "Your face is cute when you're embarrassed, you know?"

"Aichi..." Kai groaned. He really had bought Aichi's innocent act...

"I hope...you're not mad?" Aichi asked worriedly. "I just wanted to see you blush!"

"I'm not...mad...at all," Kai mumbled, feeling a bit strange for being called 'cute' by the cutest boy on Earth.

"Kai-kun is really...sensitive," Aichi commented. "You blush sooo easily!"

"Shut up," Kai huffed, looking away. Why is he acting like an uke with Aichi? What the hell?

"Kai-kun, are you really...gay? For me?" Aichi changed the subject, his voice slightly quivering. Kai wasn't sure why, but Aichi sounded strange...as if he was hiding something, and he wasn't sure if he should say it or not.

"I'm pretty sure..." Kai let his voice trail away. "...Yeah, after two days of watching BL, I realized my feelings for you. It's not like I suddenly turned gay and such, but...I'm sure I loved you since season two - I mean, since the Asia Circuit, or even before that...I just didn't realize that until now..."

"Is that so..." Aichi's cheeks turned bright red. "T-that's..."

"I know it sounds strange and such and you...you might not love me back but I just wanted to tell you that..." Kai started blabbering, not even knowing _why_ he's opening up his feelings to the shota. "I love you, Aichi. I just don't know how to express myself...I don't know what I should do around you and -"

"T-That's not it!" Aichi blurted out.

"What's not it?" Kai raised an eyebrow. What's so important that Aichi stopped him in the middle of a sentence. That's rude, but Aichi is cute, so Kai excused him.

"U-Um...you see..." Aichi twiddled his fingers together, not making eye contact with the brunette at all.

"Stop fidgeting and tell me," Kai rolled his eyes impatiently.

"T-The thing is..." Aichi gulped, looking straight into Kai's eyes with embarrassment. "I-I think...I'm gay for you too!"

* * *

**To Yappa-KAGs: I'M SORRY I CHANGED THE PLOT I JUST DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME**

**But I'll include those scenes you wanted ;w;**

**Thank you for the reviews www**


	6. Chapter 6 - THE WIND

"...What?" Kai could feel his face heat up at Aichi's outburst.

"I like you, Kai-kun!" Aichi blushed, not quite meeting Kai's eyes. "No, I...I love you! I just never thought that...you also..."

"Aichi..." Kai's eyes widened. Wait, is Aichi seriously _gay_? For him of all people? He's not the nicest person on Earth, an _asshole_. So why him? Aren't there better men out there?

"..." Aichi looked away. "I liked you...since that day where you gave me Blaster Blade."

Kai choked. Aichi was gay since that time? That's a really long time ago. "...I think I might be...at that time too..."

"...Un..." Aichi mumbled, and they both sat briefly in awkward silence. "So...what now?"

"Well..." Kai scratched his head awkwardly, reaching out to hold Aichi's hand. "Go out with me?"

"Sure...?" Aichi blushed deeper, and quickly changed the subject. "I...Do you want to go to Card Capital? I want to check on Emi."

"What about the BL?" Kai asked.

"...Let's continue watching it later this evening." Aichi suggested. "I want to know if there's going to be a full lewd scene in action..."

"You sound like a pervert," Kai commented, and Aichi's face went bright red.

"S-shut up..." he mumbled, pouting. Kai smiled at Aichi's embarrassed face.

"...There is." Kai mumbled, squeezing Aichi's hand. "If watching the BL CD is the reason why you confessed to me, I should really have made you watch it years ago."

* * *

"We're back!" Aichi smiled, and turned to Misaki. "Have Emi gone home already?"

"Yes, she -" Misaki started, but got cut off when a certain blonde walked into the shop. "Welcome..."

"Aichi, I was just thinking of you!" Leon exclaimed happily, strangely out of character.

"L-Leon-kun!" Aichi's face brightened up. He left Kai's side, and went up to the blonde instead. "I didn't think I would meet you here!"

Leon smiled. "The unexpected could happen."

"Hehe...it's good seeing you again, Leon-kun!"

"I've been missing you too, Aichi."

Kai clenched his fists. Leon is being strangely warm and lovey-dovey to Aichi. Moreover, there was a similar scene in the second CD where the cold-faced seme was only sunny and warm to the cute uke. Just like this situation...

Does that mean that...Leon's hitting on Aichi? And so Kai tried out his theory.

"What brings you here, Leon?" He asked gruffly.

"I just feel like it," Leon answered Kai's question with a cold monotone, but when he turned to Aichi and spoke, his voice was all warm and happy. "How are you, Aichi?"

"I'm fine!" Aichi grinned. "It's been a while since we met up, huh?"

"Yeah..." Leon placed a hand on Aichi's cheek, which ticked Kai off completely. "You look cuter than the last time I saw you."

"That's not true!" Aichi laughed merrily, reaching out to grab Leon's hands. "You're taller too!"

"Not really," Leon winced, and reached out to hold Aichi's other hand. To Kai, it looks like two children playing because of their lack of height. Still, he couldn't stop the jealousy from bubbling in his chest...

...This playful conversation is just so identical from the one in the CD! So...Leon must be hitting on Aichi...

"You know, maybe we should meet up some time," Leon suggested. "Maybe for dinner or something?"

That was the last straw for Kai. The brunette strode up to Leon, yanked Aichi away from the wind nerd's grasp, and hollered, "EXCUSE ME?" at the blonde's face before pulling Aichi away, and marched out of Card Capital.

After both of them left, Leon looked at Misaki in confusion, "What's wrong with Kai?"

"Boys in love," Misaki sighed. "I guess."

"I see - WAIT, KAI'S WIND BLOWS FOR AICHI?"'

"I don't really know what you mean...but it's pretty much obvious, isn't it?"

* * *

"Kai-kun!" Aichi wailed, as Kai continued to drag him away. "What's the matter?"

Kai didn't answer. He was still fuming. Why did Aichi be friendly back to that asshole? _(A/N: *COUGHS* who is really the asshole?)_

"Kai-kun? What's the matter?" Aichi repeated, confused. "What's wrong?"

"...Why do you have to be nice to that idiot?" Kai muttered.

"Which idiot?" Aichi prodded. "Don't forget I know a lot of idiots. Morikawa-kun, Miwa-kun, Naoki-kun, Ren-san..."

"...Leon." Kai grumbled. To him, people who try to hit on Aichi are idiots. Except for Kai himself because he's an asshole.

"Leon-kun's not an idiot." Aichi countered, crossing his arms. "He's actually pretty smart."

"But he's hitting on you just now, and you're being too nice to him," Kai accused, huffing. "I don't like it."

"B-But...He's just a friend!" Aichi cried out. "Kai-kun, no one is as cool as you are. There's no way I would like someone other than you..."

"But..." Kai frowned, still not satisfied. "Can't you just stay away from him?"

"Kai-kun, I used to be jealous of you and Miwa-kun too!" Aichi burst out. "It's just...sometime you two are just too close and I...I..."

At this point, Aichi's hands are trembling. Kai sighed. "Miwa and I are just friends."

"So am I and Leon-kun," Aichi quickly said, taking a deep breath. "I don't have feelings for Leon-kun, okay?"

"BUT HE'S HITTING ON YOU!" Kai wailed. "THAT'S UNFAIR! I CONFESSED FIRST AND YOU SHOULD ME MINE."

"Don't be silly, Kai-kun," Aichi sighed. "He's just being nice."

"Too nice," Kai muttered. "There's a similar scene I saw in the BL CD. BL CDs never lie."

"Because they can't speak." Aichi retorted, and Kai had the sense to shut up. He made a mental note to keep an eye on Leon. But he knew he's not in the position to be jealous. Aichi had the right to date anyone he wants. Besides, they're not even officially dating...yet. That's when Kai realized that he never had kissed Aichi yet. Maybe if he did...

...But Kai had never kissed anyone in his life. How do people kiss? Kai stared at Aichi, who was heading back to Card Capital. Maybe Aichi knew.

"Hey, Aichi?"

"Hn?" Aichi turned back. "What is it, Kai-kun?"

"How do people kiss?" Kai asked awkwardly. Aichi stared at Kai, raising his eyebrows as if Kai had asked a very dumb question.

"Duh," Aichi walked back to Kai, scoffing, a gesture that was frighteningly out of Aichi's character. "Like this."

Before Kai knew it, Aichi pulled him down by his collar.

And kissed him, full on the lips.

People say that when you kiss your loved ones, you should have a warm feeling inside your chest. But as for Kai, he felt fear.

Isn't the seme supposed to be the one who kisses the uke?

DOES THAT MEAN THAT...AICHI'S BEING HIS SEME?

* * *

**rOLLS AWAY I rushed it a bit wwww I was busy reading yaoi manga sorry www**


	7. Chapter 7 - End Chapter

"Why are we doing this, exactly?" Aichi raised an eyebrow at the brunette beside him. "This is dumb. Very dumb."

"Shh!" Kai shushed him, gripping on his boyfriend's arm tighter than ever. "I still need to know who put those fucking BL CDs in my bag. What do they want, anyway?"

They both are hiding behind a chair beside Kai's desk - which is pretty idiotic, since it's so obvious that the two of them were there. The stupid chair does not offer concealment at all.

"First of all, rude," Aichi hissed. "Don't swear. And secondly, you could really use a better hiding place. The people who are responsible for this will never show up."

"Why not? This is an awesome hiding place." Kai retorted angrily. "No one would see us here."

"Duh," Aichi rolled his eyes. "You're an idiot. Only fools would really not notice our presence in this room."

"Yeah, yeah, but you love me anyway." Kai waved Aichi's words away casually. Aichi glared at the brunette irritatingly, and pouted.

"You're such an asshole." Aichi complained, slapping the brunette's shoulder playfully. "Can't you be nicer?"

"No, this is me," Kai replied coolly. "If you want a nice boyfriend, go waddle after that Leon of yours."

Aichi stared at Kai in shock for a moment. Then the bluenette shrugged.

"Okay."

And Aichi just got up and walked away.

"WAIT A SECOND," Kai yanked Aichi back into their hiding place that isn't a hiding place in disbelief. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SAY 'I LOVE ONLY YOU NOT OTHER MEN' AND SUCH THINGS!"

"BL CD logic does not work on me," Aichi leaned forward to kiss Kai's cheeks. "But I still love you anyway, okay?"

"Oh god, we're so OOC right now," Kai rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around Aichi's shoulders.

"Yep~" Aichi smiled sweetly. "That's good, isn't it?"

"NO, IT'S NOT GOOD AT ALL!" Kai protested. "THE USUAL AICHI WOULD BE SWOONING OVER ME 24/7 WITH A NICE ANGELIC SMILE ON HIS FACE AT ALL TIMES."

"Haha, nope." Aichi waved Kai's words away. "Not in this dumb situation, no."

Suddenly, the door of the classroom slid open. Both of them silenced at once.

"Do you think...?" Aichi whispered to Kai. "Is it THAT person...?"

"I...don't know..." Kai whispered back, sweating. The person looked around, and seeing that there is no one is sight, approached Kai's bag.

"See," Kai said in a I-told-you-so tone. "This is a great hiding place."

"Kai-kun..." Aichi groaned, face palming himself. This is stupid. "You suck."

"And -" Kai stopped at mid-sentence from Aichi's disapproving glare.

"Dirty jokes are not acceptable." Aichi made a disgusted face, both of them completely ignoring the person stuffing a handful of BL CDs in Kai's bag. The person was also oblivious of the two dumb gay's presence, too.

"How do you even know what I was going to say?!" Kai complained.

"I always know," Aichi said in a deep mysterious voice, and burst out laughing. He laughed harder at Kai's disapproving face. Aichi's laugh startled whoever was stuffing BL CDs in Kai's bag, and the person yelled,

"Who's there?!"

Aichi stopped laughing, as Kai tensed up. They stared at each other for a moment, before deciding that waiting is dumb, so Kai just pounced on whoever it is.

"Kai-kun!" Aichi yelled worriedly when the person turned to run, but then tripped and hit the floor with a thud.

One look at the person and Aichi was dumbfounded. His mind went blank. This isn't possible...

This isn't true...!

"EMI?!"

"Oh," the girl blinked, once, twice, and regained her composure. "Oh, it's just you, Aichi. And I thought..."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? YOU, OUT OF ALL PEOPLE...?!" Kai yelled out hysterically. Aichi was sure that the brunette was shocked, too. Probably freaked out, really.

"I'm just doing my work," Emi mumbled, picking her cuticles.

"What work, exactly?" Aichi prodded his sister. This isn't real...Emi wouldn't really...

"Member of the BL club of the Miyaji Academy, Elementary division," Aichi's sister shoved a golden badge in Aichi's face.

"THAT KIND OF CLUB EXISTS?!" Kai yelled, still hysterical.

"Calm down, Kai-kun," Aichi shook the brunette by his shoulders, and turned back to Emi. "You said 'elementary division'...does that mean there's also a high school division...?"

"Yeah," Emi shrugged casually. "I mean, everyone 's who sick of you pretty much joins."

"S-Sick of me?" Aichi raised an eyebrow, startled. "What did I do?"

"Correction," Mai, who just walked into the classroom after Emi, piped up. "People who are sick of you making eyes at Kai joined."

"M-M-M-M-Making eyes with K-Kai-kun?!" Aichi stuttered, his face turning red. "W-What...?"

Kai's eyes shone. "So you were making eyes at me when I wasn't looking, huh..."

"N-Not that I know of!" Aichi huffed, crossing his arms.

"The purpose of our existence is to open every man's eyes of who they're meant to be with, their own kind! And to appease every fujoshi's heart!" Mai continued, ignoring Kai's and Aichi's little conversation. "Sendou Aichi-san...You're the inspiration of our club! Shamelessly making eyes with another man...THIS is what I'm born to see!"

It seems that Mai is even more pumped up and more passionate about this than Emi - heck, she might be the most passionate one in the club. Aichi and Kai locked eyes with each other.

"She's crazy, isn't she." Kai mouthed to Aichi, as Aichi nodded in agreement. Kai continued, "Your sister makes poor choices of choosing her friends." Aichi nodded again.

"I heard that," Emi rolled her eyes. "YOU should be thanking us, since the reason why you're dating now is because of our doing."

"But - WAIT, HOW DID YOU KNOW?" Aichi shrieked. "I HAVEN'T TOLD ANYONE YET!"

Emi smirked, and fanned out a couple of photos.

"T-That's...!" Kai's eyes widened in shock. What in the absolute fuck...? This is so messed up...

What Emi was holding were pictures - pictures of them in kissing in the middle of the sidewalk the day before. In different angles, too.

"W-Where did you even...?!" Aichi demanded an answer, his face beet red.

"We set up four of our members to follow you guys every day," Mai shrugged joyfully, and turned to Emi. "Emi-chan, let's put these photos in auction! I'm sure the people in our club would want them..."

"Yeah...See you both later! We have business to do." Emi waved them goodbye, and headed towards the door.

"Wait! You can't just sell the photos of us like that!" Kai hollered. "We have rights too, you know!"

"30% of the profit for you...?" Emi offered, as she stepped out of the classroom.

"Deal," Kai agreed quickly, ignoring Aichi's wails of disagreement. "What's on today's BL CDs?"

"It's actually gay porn this time," Mai winked, as she walked out after her friend. "Have fun! Also tape one yourselves too, our club will really appreciate that."

"WHAT?!" Aichi wailed again, blushing madly, as the two girls left the room, giggling. "T-THAT'S-!"

"Shh," Kai clamped his hands on Aichi's mouth. He leaned own and whispered in his ear, "I'll use protection, so don't worry about pregnancy."

"KAI-KUN!"

.

**End of this fanfiction because I really have no idea what to write next www**

* * *

**What time is it?**

**.**

**Time to end a fanfiction really randomly.**


End file.
